Once upon a dream
by Lonely Eleanor
Summary: Porque ella ya no estaba y él necesitaba desfogarse.


**Disclaimer: No soy rubia, mi apellido no es Collins ni mi nombre Suzanne, así que nada que reconozcan del universo de Los Juegos del Hambre es mío.**

**Missing you**

Entro a mi solitario departamento en el Distrito 2. Es viernes y estoy sólo, algo raro en mí, que cada fin de semana regreso a casa con una chica diferente. Cuando recién llegué al edificio, todos se quejaban de mi actitud, pero a estas alturas, estoy seguro que ya no les importa. Los vecinos ya se acostumbraron a ver a una mujer diferente salir de mi departamento los sábados; el portero ya no se sorprende cuando ve a una mujer exuberante bajar las escaleras. Incluso las vecinas más viejas han empezado a inventar chismes sobre mí y alguna de esas mujeres. El único al que le sigue importando es Thom, siempre está diciéndome que debería respetar tu memoria.

Sí, puede que te ofenda. Pero es que no puedo dormir sólo una noche sin recordarte, a ti, a tus besos y caricias, tu sonrisa, tu cabello rubio y tus vivaces ojos azules. Recuerdo cómo brillaban en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando me seguías en medio del bosque luego de ver los juegos. Recuerdo que al ver la paz que reflejaban tus cristalinos ojos, me tranquilizaba y olvidaba todo ese rollo de Katniss y Peeta. En cambio ahora me atormentan, no me dejan en paz, no los puedo borrar de mi mente. Por eso busco a esas mujeres, para que me distraigan, para no centrar toda mi atención en ti.. Además, ellas no se pueden comparar contigo, sólo vienen, me hacen compañía por una noche y no las vuelvo a ver. Ni siquiera les importa ser plato de segunda mesa, no sienten respeto por sí mismas; todo lo contrario a ti, que siempre te guiabas por tus principios, por los valores con los que te educaron. Eras una chica de clase, una digna hija del alcalde.

Tal vez te preguntes por qué después de tanto tiempo pienso en ti, princesa. Verás, hoy Thom me envió una carta. Encontró tu cadáver y el de toda tu familia entre los escombros del Distrito 12. No creí que el tener la certeza que ya no estás aquí me afectaría tanto. No creí que aún, hasta ahora, albergaba una esperanza de encontrar tu inconfundible silueta esbelta o tu largo cabello rubio en algún distrito. Y sin embargo, lo hice. Miraba a cada chica esperando reconocerte. Vine al Dos porque tenía esperanza de encontrarte. Porqué quería encontrarte dónde sea, no me importaba si me alejaba de mi familia, yo sólo quería desesperadamente, encontrarte.

Por favor nena, no te enfades conmigo. Sabes que no soporto que te enfades conmigo. Esas mujeres no son nada para mí. Lo que siento con ellas no se compara en nada a lo que tú me hacías sentir con tan sólo una mirada o una sonrisa. Sé que es egoísta decirte esto, pero sí te lo digo no es para atormentarte, es para pedir perdón. Hasta ahora no sentía culpa porque creía que te encontraría en algún lugar y podríamos tener nuestro felices por siempre. Pero ahora, que estoy seguro que ya no volveré a verte, no sé sí podré seguir con esto. Créeme que no lo sé. No puedo resistir la culpa. Sé que sonará muy usado, o te parecerán simples palabras que uso para no sentirme mal. Pero es lo que siento, porque no soporto guardar todo esto en mí. No tengo con quién hablar. Mi familia y mis amigos están lejos, ya casi no nos vemos. Y aunque estuvieran aquí, créeme que sólo recurriría a ti para decirte esto. Sabes cómo soy, no hablo de sentimientos con nadie. Ni siquiera conmigo mismo. Así qué imagina cómo me siento ahora para estar escribiendo una carta en la que está reflejada todo mi dolor y mi soledad dirigida a ti, una carta que podría leer cualquiera si entrara a mi, no, _nuestra_ casa mañana.

Tengo- no- Necesito sacar todo esto de mí, o creo que explotaré. Y cuando lo haga, no me importará dónde o con quien esté. Y sinceramente, prefiero hacerlo aquí, ahora, en la soledad de mi casa, contigo.

Nunca te pedí perdón por haberte tratado tan mal antes de conocernos, por haberme dejado llevar por los malditos prejuicios que tenía sobre ti. Nunca te agradecí por el apoyo que nos diste, a mi, a toda mi familia, a la de Katniss, incluso a la de Peeta cuando tuvieron que regresar a la arena para el Vasallaje. Tampoco mencioné nunca la morflina. Gracias Madge, si no hubiera sido por ti, no creo haber sobrevivido a los latigazos.

No sabes cómo lo siento, princesa.

Por no haberte salvado del bombardeo en el 12. Eso es lo que más me pesa de todo. Por mi culpa estás muerta. Pude salvar a un montón de desconocidos, pero ni siquiera pensé en ti. Creí que al ser hija del alcalde, estarías a salvo. Me equivoqué. Y por mi estupidez ahora estoy tratando de sobrevivir sin ti. Lamento no haberme dado cuenta de lo que sentía por ti. Durante el Vasallaje, todos en el distrito lo notaron, todos me preguntaban por qué no te decía lo que sentía. Y yo, como un necio, lo negaba. Les respondía que en mí, sólo cabía el odio por el Capitolio y mi amor por Katniss.

Porque ahora que todo ha terminado y que al fin somos libres de tanta injusticia. Ahora que puedo tener otro sentimiento además del odio por el Capitolio, ahora que puedo tener una vida normal. Enamorarme, tener una familia... Es ahora cuando me doy cuenta que la "mimada" hija del alcalde ya no está, ahora es cuando noto mis sentimientos por tí, que te amo, que te necesito.

Sé que no me guardas rencor, para nada. Te conozco bien. Nos conocemos bien. Sé que sí estuvieras aquí, conmigo, me dirías que no me martirice, que no me castigue cada noche cuando me quedo sólo, recordándote. Me dirías que te deje ir, que siga con mi vida. Pero es que no puedo, por mucho que lo intente. Lo reconozco. En un principio, me esforzaba por traerte a mi mente, era sádico. No me importaba el dolor, sólo quería verte. Aunque sea en mi mente. Sin embargo ahora-y espero no te moleste- trato de sacarte de mi mente. Ya no intento evocar tu recuerdo. Aún así, vienes a mi, muy entrada la noche. No sé si estoy durmiendo o no, pero te veo. Y trato de tocarte, de sentirte por última vez, pero no puedo. Ni siquiera siento tu aroma. Ese olor a fresas y vainilla que se impregnaba en mi ropa cuando te acurrucabas a mi lado.

Maldita sea, Madge.

No tienes idea de cuánto te extraño.

Si Katniss me viera, diría que esto no es amor. Diría que esto dejó de ser amor o afecto hace mucho y que ahora es una obsesión. Estoy seguro que estaría equivocada. Porque ahora que ya no estás, es cuando me doy cuenta que es amor. Todo el tiempo trataba de ignorarlo u ocultarlo. Porque si no lo es, entonces es algo mucho más fuerte. Pero nunca sería una simple obsesión. Me atormentas, preciosa, no puede pasar un solo día en que no me recuerde que fuiste mía. Y créeme Madge, cuando te digo que aún soy tuyo. No importará con cuántas mujeres esté, ni lo que sea que les diga. Siempre sabré que sólo te pertenezco a ti. Sólo a tí te pertenecen mi corazón y mis sentimientos. Recuérdalo, porque no lo volveré a repetir. Te amo. Y no me importa que no me dejes tranquilo para nada. No me importa si no puedo volver a mirar a otra mujer cómo lo hacía contigo. No me importa si me quedo sólo para siempre, si nunca llego a tener una familia. Sólo podría imaginar tener una contigo. Porque si mis hijos nunca van a tener tus preciosos ojos azules o tu hermosa cabellera rubia, prefiero no tenerlos.

Sé que no volverás. Jamás. Y no volveré a hablar contigo. Mi yo de hace algunos años se reiría de mi. Me diría que es tonto hablar con un muerto. Y probablemente lo sea, pero no puedo evitarlo. Necesitaba decirte algo. Imaginar que hablaba contigo una última vez. No te volveré a molestar, muñeca. Te lo prometo. Me conformaré con verte en sueños y caminar a tu lado como solíamos hacerlo.

Hasta siempre, Madge.

* * *

**Y bien, ¿qué tal? **

**Tenemos a un Gale martirizado por la muerte de Madge, atormentado por los recuerdos que tiene con ella. Sintiéndose culpable por todo lo que hizo y no hizo. **

**La verdad, la idea en mi mente se veía mejor y más sombría. Pero no podía contener las ganas que tenía de escribirlo. **

**Gracias de antemano a las personas que dejen review, si tengo tiempo, a los que tengan cuenta contestaré por PM, y a los que no, sé los agradezco una vez más.**

**Nos leemos. ;D**

**L. Eleanor.**

**P.D.: Aprovecho para disculparme con todos los que esperaban la continuación de "Somos libres", mi USB con los capítulos que le seguían y demás posesiones muy apreciadas por mi (mi discografía de los Beatles T.T) se me perdieron. Y pues ahora, ya no tengo ganas de continuar nada (no sin mis discos de los Beatles D: ) Espero que en algún futuro no muy lejano, mi mente se iluminé una vez más y continúe de nuevo el fic. **


End file.
